1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe for a tensioner device and chain guide used to prevent vibrations of a timing chain (roller chain, silent chain, etc.) that is used in a timing drive (cam shaft drive, balancer drive, injection drive, etc.) of an automobile engine.
2. Related Art
A timing chain used in a timing drive of an automobile engine is associated with a tensioner device disposed on the outside of a slack run of the chain for removing a looseness or slack of the chain, and a chain guide disposed along a tension run of the chain. for preventing a run out of the chain during traveling.
FIG. 2 is a front view illustrating one example of a timing drive of an automobile engine on which such a tensioner device and a chain guide are mounted, and FIG. 3 is a front view illustrating another example of the same.
The timing drive of the automobile engine as shown in FIG. 2 will be explained. A first chain 3 is hung over a driving sprocket 1 fixed to a crankshaft of the engine and an intermediate sprocket 2, and a second chain 6 is hung over the intermediate sprocket 2 and driven sprockets 4, 5 each fixed to one of camshafts. Thus, a rotation of the crankshaft is transmitted from the driving sprocket 1 to the intermediate sprocket 2 through the first chain 3, and a rotation of the intermediate sprocket 2 is transmitted to the driven sprockets 4, 5 through the second chain 6, whereby each of the camshafts is driven to rotate.
A first tensioner device 7 to remove a looseness or slack of the first chain 3 is disposed on the outside of a slack run of the first chain 3. The first tensioner device 7 includes a tensioner 8 and a lever 9. The lever 9 includes a base 9A and a shoe 9B attached to the base 9A. A proximal end of the lever 9 is pivotally connected to an engine block not illustrated, and the front end of a plunger 8A of the tensioner 8 pressures the lever 9 on a backside near the front end thereof. Thereby, the shoe 9B of the lever 9 is held in sliding contact with a traveling face of the first chain 3 so as to apply a tension to the first chain 3, thereby eliminating a slack of the first chain 3.
A chain guide 10 to prevent a run out of the first chain 3 during traveling is disposed along a tension run of the first chain 3 The chain guide 10 includes a frame body 10A of the chain guide 10 and a shoe (not illustrated) that slides on the traveling face of the first chain 3. The chain guide 10 is also attached to the engine block not illustrated. The shoe of the chain guide 10 is in sliding contact with the traveling face of the first chain 3 so as to prevent a run out of the first chain 3 during traveling.
Further, a second tensioner device 11 to remove a slack of the second chain 6 is disposed on the outside of a slack run of the second chain 6. In the second tensioner device 11, a shoe 11C is attached on the front end of a plunger 11A through a base 11B, and the shoe 11C is urged by the plunger 11A in the thrust direction. Thereby, the shoe 11C is in sliding contact with the traveling face of the second chain 6 so as to apply a tension to the second chain 6, thereby eliminating a slack of the second chain 6.
Next, the timing drive of the automobile engine as shown in FIG. 3 will be explained. A chain 7 is hung over the driving sprocket 1 fixed to the crankshaft of the engine and the driven sprockets 4, 5 each fixed to one of the cam shafts. Thus, a rotation of the crankshaft is transmitted from the driving sprocket 1 to the driven sprockets 4, 5 through the chain 7, whereby each of the camshafts is driven to rotate.
A first tensioner device 12 to remove a looseness or slack of the chain 7 is disposed on the outside of a slack run of the chain 7. The tensioner device 12 includes a tensioner 13 and a lever 14. The lever 14 includes a base 14A and a shoe 14B attached to the base 14A. A proximal end of the lever 14 is pivotally connected to an engine block not illustrated, and the front end of a plunger 13A of the tensioner 13 pressures the lever 14 on a backside near the front end thereof. Thus, the shoe 14B of the lever 14 is held in sliding contact with a traveling face of the chain 7 so as to apply a tension to the chain 7, thereby eliminating a slack of the chain 7.
A chain guide 15 to prevent a run out of the chain 7 during traveling is disposed along a tension run of the chain 7. The chain guide 15 includes a frame body 15A of the chain guide 15 and a shoe (not illustrated) that slides on the traveling face of the chain 7. The chain guide 15 is also attached to the engine block not illustrated. The shoe of the chain guide 15 is in sliding engagement with the traveling face of the chain 7 to thereby prevent a run out of the chain 7 during traveling.
Here, in the foregoing shoe for the tensioner device and chain guide, conventionally, a heat resistant synthetic rubber has been used.
However, an automobile engine normally operates under a condition that is totally different from a common working condition. For example, the speed of the chain being used in combination with the shoe is very high, and the pressure to the shoe is also high. Also, the atmosphere contains oil, and the temperature of the oil rises to approximately 140xc2x0 C. at maximum. Accordingly, use of the heat resistant synthetic rubber as a shoe for a tensioner device and chain guide in an automobile engine gives rise to the following problems.
The heat resistant synthetic rubber has a high frictional resistance because of a high coefficient of friction. Therefore, the loss in operation becomes increased to thereby decrease the fuel efficiency.
The heat resistant synthetic rubber raises the hardness when a thermal stress is given. Especially in a high temperature, the vulcanization progresses on the surface of the heat resistant synthetic rubber, and the hardness rises. There occurs a breakage or a peeling due to the hardening. And, the chain is likely to become worn by the hardening. As a result, the life of the chain, or the life of the engine becomes shortened.
The heat resistant synthetic rubber does not have a very high degree of freedom in the shape, and the designing such as avoiding interfering objects, etc., becomes difficult to perform. This leads to a limited degree of freedom in engine layout.
The heat resistant synthetic rubber has a poor workability, and the total cost becomes increased as well. A preliminary treatment is needed for a base (aluminum alloy, iron, etc.) on which the heat resistant synthetic rubber is applied, and moreover the adhesion and vulcanization processes are necessary. The adhesion of the aluminum alloy to the heat resistant synthetic rubber is not easy to carry out, and the workability is not good. The processing cost of the heat resistant synthetic rubber itself and the processing cost of the base material are increased. In addition, the stock is prolonged because the shoe and the base are produced in the individual processes, and the delivery is also prolonged. Furthermore, the total weight is increased, consequently the total weight of the engine is increased, and the fuel efficiency is lowered.
Accordingly, the invention intends to solve the conventional problems as mentioned above, and provides a shoe that excels in the wear resistance, slidability, impact resistance, heat resistance, and oil resistance, has a high degree of freedom in the shape, and excels in the workability.
In view of the foregoing object, a shoe for a tensioner device and chain guide according to the invention comprises a resin mold product of a polyamide 66 or a polyamide 46 having a relative viscosity more than 100 (90% formic add method), the resin molded product having a skin layer including a non-spheruite area less than 100 xcexcm in thickness.
With the use of a resin mold product of a polyamide 66 or a polyamide 46 having a relative viscosity more than 100 (90% formic acid method) and also having a skin layer including a non-spherulite area less than 100 xcexcm in thickness, the shoe for a tensioner and chain guide of the invention excels in the wear resistance, sidability, impact resistance, heat resistance, and oil resistance, has a high degree of freedom in the shape, and excels in the workability